


Honey

by mycacoeths



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff, domestic? shallura, soft shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycacoeths/pseuds/mycacoeths
Summary: Sleepy Shiro tells a very much awake Allura that he loves her for the first time. They proceed to be cute.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So it’s been a while since I started watching voltron and fell into the downward spiral of it being my life. That then included Shallura. I love these two, I ship them, I think they are the cutest and most badass couple kicking Galra ass out there in space. I am here for their romance, I am here for their friendship and I am here for their relationship, whatever that may end up to be. 
> 
> I’ve really wanted to write about them for a while now and I’ve tried twice to make a solid story, but then failed miserably. SO! Here’s a tooth rotting drabble bc they deserve all the cuteness in the world thank u. 
> 
> Timeline is uncertain, but I say it’s months after S6; Sendak is gone, Haggar’s gone quiet and everything is relatively at peace and I just wanted them to cuddle.

“I don’t understand, you call one another… _food?”_ Allura smirked as she sat at the edge of the bed and pulled her boots off.

It was late. Time was strange on earth. Their days seemed to be shorter than her quintants, and the fact that she was in space with no sense of actual day or night except the castleship’s cycles didn’t help her out at all. It took a toll on the princess. She got tired more frequently in the mornings and had even more energy at night than she’d liked, it confused her, but it was nothing she couldn’t go with.  

It’d been weeks since they defeated Sendak and all known possible threats seemed to be subdued for now. They’d have to go back out into space to settle some diplomatic affairs about the Galra and the rest of the 10,000 year war, but for now, they decided that the paladins were away from home for too long.

“Yeah, I mean,” Shiro closed the book he was reading and set it on the bedside table. “It’s not because it’s _food_ , it’s more on its taste. _Honey_ is sweet and you associate that with someone who acts sweet so you call them _honey._ ”

Allura hummed and gave him an almost skeptical glance over her shoulder before she exited into the bathroom. Shiro chuckled.

They’d just gotten back home from Lance’s house for dinner, where they met his whole family. Lance had a handful of siblings and cousins, all of whom enjoyed the presence of their brother and his friends very much. They hosted a small dinner party for them, and all of Lance’s family came over to see their boy.

Lance was in a bubbly mood and his energy was blowing through the roof the whole night. Keith enjoyed the fact that Lance was introducing him to everyone (sometimes bragging how the first lion chose _him_ instead of Keith, most of the time just telling everyone about how great his boyfriend was).

Hunk was scarfing down whatever food Lance’s mom put on the table, gushing about how ‘ _mm so good’_ and ‘ _agh I lurv rish’_ everything was to Mrs. Mclain, who then dubbed the young man her favorite.

Pidge spent the night on the couch with Matt and a few of Lance’s cousins, beating (and betting, but Shiro wasn’t supposed to know) all of them on that Killer Robot Phantom-game-thing ( _Killbot Phantasm I_ , Pidge got sick of correcting him).

Coran went on to bring out the nunvil and watch all Lance’s uncles keep a straight face as they chugged it down.

Allura spent a handful of time with Romelle and Veronica, one of Lance’s sisters, talking about whatever. It must have been interesting because she seemed to miss Shiro’s desperate glances for help as the children swarmed around him and asked to get lifted up with his _super cool robot arm_.

It started with Enrico, a three year old who took hold of his arm in amusement. Shiro then lifted his arm along with the child stuck to it, to humor the little one. Unfortunately for him, the other kids saw his fun little act and started to ask for lifts too. Somewhere in the night, he’d turned into a flying fiesta ride and he was sure Pidge had caught it on camera.

Shiro was tired. So when he and Allura retired for the night and went back to the Holts’ guest bedroom, where they’d been staying, he freshened up, had a change of clothes and slipped right into bed. Allura took a bit longer because she spent a few more minutes downstairs with Colleen talking about things he couldn’t bring himself to decipher through his tired haze. He was too tired to protest when she insisted that he go up to bed without her.

It occurred to Shiro that he couldn’t sleep without her, so he waited up and read a book he’d picked up a few days ago. She came back and peeked her head through the door, whispering, “Shiro?”

And a “Yeah, honey?” slipped through his lips, leading them to the conversation they were having now.

“So I’m sweet?” Allura smiled, coming out in a pair of shorts and his shirt. The first time she’d done that— opting for his clothes rather than her nightgown— he’d nearly died. He’d most certainly made a fool out of himself that night, melting into a stuttering mess and all. It still gave his heart little jumps to this day.

“I’d like to think so,” Shiro grinned as she made her way across the expanse of their large bed and lied on her stomach. She rested her cheek on his abdomen and smiled up at him. Shiro’s bottom lip jutted out into an admiring pout as he ran a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and hummed, “I think _I_ should be the one calling you honey.”

Shiro’s grin grew as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she sighed. Her voice was soft, “Why aren’t you asleep?”

He shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep without you.”

“Oh,” a tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips, one that turned into a mischievous smirk, “Well what if I say I’m far from sleep?”

Shiro’s grin dropped and his brows scrunched up together as he groaned, “Allura…”

Allura sat up and shifted to wrap her arms around his torso and lean her head on his chest. She giggled at his exasperation and planted a kiss on the lips. “Stay up with me.”

“I can’t, I…” he pouted, looking into her bright crystalline eyes. As soon as he did, he regretted it. She was peering up at him in the most persuading and hypnotizing way possible, how in _hell_ was he supposed to say no? The bags under his eyes felt heavier the more he pondered over how he’d ever reject her request.

Just as his heart and mind agreed on saying yes, his body put up a protest. “Oka- _ahh_ ,” he yawned, blearily blinking back at her. She giggled at his attempt and shook her head, “I’m just kidding, Shiro, you can go to sleep.”

“But—,”

“There are no monsters in the closet,” she cut him off, tucking her head under his chin “And if there were, I’ll be right here to fend them off.”

A soft rumble in his chest told her he was chuckling. A lazy arm wrapped around her shoulders and warmth spread from them as he ran the back of his fingers on her jaw. “Did you have a good time tonight?”

She smiled at the sound of his voice going deeper, turning into more of a purr as he slipped further from consciousness, “Mhm, Veronica was lovely. I have a lot of Lance’s baby photos she shared. Would you—,”

Shiro made a small noise, making her look up. Her movement stirred him awake and he blinked, “Sorry… Did you have a good time tonight?”

Allura bit back an amused grin and nuzzled her face into his neck. Sometimes she wasn’t sure if she could handle how cute he was. “Yes, Shiro, I did.”

His chest deflated as he exhaled, “That’s good.”

Allura knew she should let him sleep, but moments like this between them were so rare, especially after a string of them lying awake and thinking about war, thinking about how any one of them could die the next day.

Her lips touched the pulse under his jaw as she kissed him there. He let out a soft grumble of contentment which followed with a rough, “M’love you…”

Allura froze and looked up at his closed eyes.

He opened one up to peek at her as his cheeks began to glow pink in the dim light. He’d held his breath and was as frozen as she was as he stared back at her. He swallowed after a beat and spoke, “You— you don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to kno— _mph_!”

It took Shiro a moment to register that Allura’s lips were on his and that she was kissing him as hard as she could. When he recovered from the shock, he kissed her back just as passionately. He encircled both his arms tightened his hold around her waist as she curved into him. His senses were overwhelmed as she broke the kiss to unceremoniously scatter kisses on the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose, his cheek, forehead, his eyelids, the top of his head, his chin, his jaw, his scar, only to go back and place a tender one on his lips.

“Allura!” he chuckled, pulling away from her face, but she kept giggling and trying to latch herself around his neck. Wide awake now, he tightened his arms around her waist and rolled them over so that he was hovering over her. She let out a little squeal as he did. He watched her in awe as she tried to stifle her giddy fits of laughter. He couldn’t help but think about how extremely adorable she was when she tried to hide her face from his playful glare.

She inhaled and frowned. Sternly, she huffed, “Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“No, I meant _me_ , Shiro,” she bit her lip and her brows met in the middle of her forehead. Another giggle escaped her lips and he’d never seen anyone so irritated with their own untamable laughter before, “Oh for God’s sake!”

Shiro smiled fondly at the woman under him and brought himself down to his forearms. His forehead came in contact with hers and then her giggles started to calm. She bit her lip, “Hi.”

“Hi,” he kissed her nose.

“Have I said it yet?”

Shiro blinked in confusion. It then occurred to him that he’d allowed himself to get distracted by the very being of Allura than to remember that only seconds ago he’d confessed his devotion to her. He then looked back on the events that had just happened and thought about how lucky he was to have her with him in that very moment. He looked up in thought for a moment before he chimed, “I think you have.”

Allura hummed and cupped his face in her hands, “I love you too, Shiro.”

He sighed, content, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She giggled and kissed his ear. “I love you and your strange ears.”

He smirked, “Allura…”

“I love you and your ‘robot arm’,”

_So she had seen his distressed glances from earlier!_ The smirk grew into a smile, “Allura,”

“And I love you and your Altean hair,”

He laughed and looked up at her, “Allura!”

“Yes, honey?” she grinned back, eyes sparkling with mirth. He shook his head, she was hopeless… and he loved her so much it hurt. He would do anything to stay in the moment with her, or have all the moments like this with her. He would do anything for her.

Her features softened and her eyelashes fluttered as she yawned. She beamed back at him with a glossed over gaze and a lazy smile. That was enough for Shiro to decide that it was time for them both to go to bed.

He shifted and rolled off of her to settle back beside her. She scooted over to lay her head on his arm and drape her arm over his shoulder, tangling their legs together. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes. “Did you have a good time tonight?”

Allura smiled shyly. She traced small patterns on his chest as she closed her eyes as well, “Yes, Shiro, the best.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> first post on here! I have other works too (imagines, mostly) on tumblr.  
> follow me there (mycacoeths.tumblr.com), send me a message, talk to me, whatever, whenever, I gotchu. :)


End file.
